The present invention generally relates to containers for safely collecting, storing and transporting used hypodermic needles (sharps). The present invention specifically relates to safely collecting, storing and transporting used needles in non-traditional healthcare facilities, such as public non-healthcare settings.
Disposal of sharps such as hypodermic needles in non-regulated settings is a tremendous public health safety problem. All used sharps are considered hazardous biomedical waste as they contain body fluids which have the potential to transmit diseases to anyone exposed to them through a stick or open wound. Regulated businesses, such as medical facilities, generate used sharps in the routine provision of services. Such regulated businesses have developed stringent policy procedures for the safe collection and disposal of used sharps. As a result, regulated businesses routinely require and provide convenient access to sharps disposal containers within their facilities. Because of their potentially dangerous nature, particularly with present concerns regarding accidental transmittal of infectious diseases via contact with used needles, typical sharps disposal containers are designed not only to permit disposal but also to prevent unintentional contact with sharps deposited in the container. In regulated business settings disposal of sharps into containers is managed by trained professional staff to maximize safety.
Unregulated businesses, however, generally do not have any developed policy procedures for the safe collection and disposal of used sharps, nor trained professionals to manage the disposal. Unlike regulated healthcare businesses, the disposal of sharps is not a direct result of services performed in a non-regulated business. Therefore, non-regulated businesses, including but not limited to, commercial, industrial and retail settings, are generally unprepared to safely collect and dispose of used sharps that may be generated on their premises. However, sharps are routinely used, disposed and found in non-regulated businesses. Approximately three percent (3%) of the U.S. population regularly self-inject prescription drugs using hypodermic needles. Often, self-injectors are away from home or a medical facility when a dose must be administered in non-regulated business settings and public places. In addition to legal self-injectors, an undetermined number of illicit drug users self-inject non-prescription drugs, also in public places. It is estimated that within the U.S. three billion used needles are disposed of annually in non-regulated settings and unsafely discarded into the public solid waste stream.
The present growing trend of self-injecting and providing healthcare away from regulated medical facilities significantly increases the potential for inadvertent handling of, or accidental contact with, used sharps, particularly hypodermic needles, in public places. Used needles discarded by self-injectors expose the general population to sharps unmanaged by healthcare professionals and the potential for transmittal of diseases through contact with hypodermic needles contaminated with bloodborne pathogens. In recognition of the needs of such self-injectors, and to protect employees and business customers, many commercial, industrial and retail businesses are beginning to purchase sharps collection containers to dispose of sharps found on their premises.
Sharps containers used in commercial, industrial and retail businesses are generally controlled and kept out of sight, and are used only when an employee finds a used hypodermic needle. Such an approach to safe guarding employees and customers from used sharps is reactive and inappropriate in that only the needles left in visible sight are captured by employees, who themselves are placed in a position of potential contact with hazardous biomedical waste as they are required to retrieve used needles for disposal. It is widely known that the majority of used sharps disposed in public places are in open trash receptacles, exposing workers and the public to a dangerous health risk. Generally, non-regulated businesses in the commercial, industrial and retail sectors do not proactively provide self-injectors with a means of safely disposing of their used sharps.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a sharps disposal system for use by self-injectors to safely dispose of their used sharps in such a manner where the container is safe, secure and is resistant to tampering by unauthorized individuals.
It is another object of the invention to provide a safe public sharps collection system comprised of two individual components, a lockable steel permanent wall mounted cabinet to house the sharps container and a disposable sharps container contained within the cabinet which can be safely disposed of only by authorized personnel.
It is another object of the invention to provide a secure wall mounted cabinet incorporating safety features including a sharps disposal conduit and single locking mechanism preventing unauthorized access, and a double door design to facilitate safe removal of the sharps container housed within the cabinet.